


Better

by elroymarvelous



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elroymarvelous/pseuds/elroymarvelous





	Better

“Are you okay?”  
“Hmm? Oh, um, yeah.”  
“Okay. So you should really come to set some time.”  
“Yeah...sounds fun.”  
Jared is still looking at you with concern, brows furrowed. The conversation continues and you’re reminded of why you don’t tell him. You don’t want to lose this. The ease of just being friends, not knowing that one loves the other and the other doesn’t love the one. You’re not going to tell him. You’re not. But you’ll still regret it if you don’t. But you still won’t. Before you know it, lunch is over and you’re sitting in his car outside your apartment.   
“Do you want to tell me what’s going on?”  
You sigh, closing your eyes.  
“No. Yes. No. I don’t know.”  
“Hey, look at me.”  
Tentatively you open one eye. He take one of your smaller hands in his.   
“I’ll listen, I promise. Just tell me what’s going on.”  
“It’s stupid.”  
“Obviously not if it’s bugging you.”  
You look at your fingers intertwined with his and smile sadly. You squeeze his hand before letting go and opening the car door.   
“Jared?”  
“Yeah?”  
I love you.  
“Thanks for lunch.”  
“My pleasure.”  
You close the door and walk into your apartment. You lean against the door. This is better. It’s better for you to be tortured and him not to know than to lose him completely.


End file.
